fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Priam
Priam (パリス Parisu, Paris in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening, and the last SpotPass character that is able to be recruited. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono in the Japanese version and Jamieson Price in the English version Profile Priam does not appear at all during the main storyline, unlike previous characters recruited through Paralogues. He claims to be the descendant of the Radiant Hero and possesses Ragnell, making him a descendant of Ike. He likes meat-based cooking the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is February 9. In Paralogue 23, rumors spread of a village who houses a descendant of the Radiant Hero. Knowing of the legend of this man, Chrom comes to the Garden of Giants where he encounters Priam. Chrom tries to recruit him, but Priam does not want to be won over by words, so he decides to test Chrom's fighting abilities in a fight. If Chrom is stronger than he is, he will willingly join his cause. His supports with a female Avatar show that he seeks to become the strongest in the land as he pursues "the path of the sword." He utilizes a force called "chi" (sometimes translated as "qi") by training his mind and spirit daily, though he claims that being able to use it is difficult to do. His supports with a male Avatar show that he has a training regimen for just about everything, from utilizing chi to crafting one's own weapons to eating. It is also shown that Priam is very fanatical about his training, and can speak for hours on end about every little thing he does and why it is important to his path of the sword. In Game Base Stats Normal Mode | Hero |20 |74 |40 |3 |44 |38 |35 |39+5 |25 |6 | Swordbreaker Axebreaker Lancebreaker Luna Sol | Sword - A Axe - B |Ragnell Tomahawk |} Hard Mode | Hero |20 |80 |45 |4 |47 |41 |38 |42+5 |26 |6 | Swordbreaker Axebreaker Lancebreaker Luna Sol | Sword - A Axe - B |Ragnell Tomahawk |} Lunatic Mode | Hero |20 |80 |45 |4 |47 |42 |41 |42+5 |27 |6 | Swordbreaker Axebreaker Lancebreaker Luna Sol | Sword - A Axe - B |Ragnell Tomahawk |} Supports *The Avatar (Can marry a Female Avatar) *Morgan (Only if Priam is his father) See: Priam/Supports Class Sets *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Etymology Priam was the king of Troy during the Trojan War, and the father of Paris in the Iliad. Priam's Japanese name "Paris" is a character from Greek mythology, most famously in the Iliad. Trivia *Priam's name being Paris in the Japanese version of the game and his claiming to be Ike's descendant is a reference to the fact that Ike was originally planned to be named "Paris" in the early stages of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. *Priam cannot have the ability Aether which is Ike's iconic skill, due to it being exclusive to the Great Lord class as well as Chrom's potential daughters and the Spotpass and DLC versions of Ike himself. **He does, however, have Sol and Luna, which make up Aether. *Three of Priam's skills, Luna, Swordbreaker, and Lancebreaker, are skills that can only be acquired by the Great Knight, Wyvern Lord, and Griffon Rider classes, none of which Priam has access to. *Priam's official artwork depicts him wielding Ragnell. Gallery File:Paris Kakusei.jpg|Priam's portrait in Awakening. File:Paris1.jpg|Concept art of Priam. File:Paris Confession.jpg|Priam confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Paris confession.jpg|Priam's full confession. File:PriamParalogue.png|Priam as seen in The Radiant Hero. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters